


Space Sidewinder

by Casey_Wolfe



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux, The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Friendship, M/M, Riddick AU, Romance (minor)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4730372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/pseuds/Casey_Wolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ty Grady was first and foremost a Necromonger Commander, and while Commander Zane Garrett seemed to constantly try and test his loyalty, it only succeeded in testing his patience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space Sidewinder

**Author's Note:**

> Formally a Tumblr Exclusive, I decided to post some of my longer/better things to AO3.

"Commander."  Grady paused in the hall, turning to look at the source of the voice that called to him.  His Sub-Commander Nick O’Flaherty wormed his way through the bustling soldiers that were heading to their assigned stations in prep for the drop.  "This just came in from the  _Sidewinder._ ”

Grady was handed a datapad with an updated scan of the planet they were approaching.   _Sidewinder_ oversaw the stealth fighter squadron that was often first into battle.  Their ship had advanced into position and launched the squadron but something wasn’t right with their thermal mapping readouts.

"Is this accurate?" Grady questioned, switching directions to the war room, Nick right beside him.

"Commander Garrett assures it is.  They ran the thermals multiple times as well as using the dark matter scans in case of shielding."  He sighed, stopping when his CO did.  "They’re genuine."

Grady could only growl, charging into the war room.  The doors slammed with such force that Owen and Digger even jumped.  ”Call them back!” Grady barked.  ”Call them all back!”

"Sir?" Owen asked.

"It’s an ambush," Grady continued, going to the dark matter map that currently showed the layout of planetside where their troops were moving into.  "They knew we were coming."

As Owen moved to send the order for all units to retreat, Digger stared at his CO in disbelief.  ”Who would do that?”

"Better question," Nick interrupted, stepping up to the map, "Where’s the  _Sidewinder?_ ”  Grady wasn’t stupid- he knew his second in command was worried about a certain medic, Kelly Abbott.

Up until recently, Grady had been the one to command the  _Sidewinder._  He, Nick, Owen, Digger, Kelly…  They had been an inseparable team and did their job with unsurpassed skill.  Except the Lord Marshal didn’t see it that way and had reassigned Grady to the Basilica, allowing Commander Garrett to take over their precious ship.

If that wasn’t a low blow in and of itself, Garrett had been allowed to keep Kelly as his new Sub-Commander.  Nick had about promoted the bastard to full dead had Kelly himself not stepped in the way, grabbing the Necro’s wrist that held the dagger, thumb pressed to the pressure point in careful warning.

Just one of the many things Grady wanted that bastard Garrett to pay for.

In the end they managed to get most of the fighters waved off before the trap was sprung, saving far more Necro lives than would have been without their quick action.  And- begrudgingly the Commander had to admit- the smart thinking of one Zane Garrett.  No doubt the goodie goodie would be the one getting the commendation though.

Grady snorted- he didn’t care about the recognition.  He was first and foremost a Necromonger Commander.  However it was times like these where Garrett seemed to want to test his loyalty.  The only thing he succeeded in doing was testing his patience.

"It was someone aboard the Basilica," his fellow Commander informed over the holoscreen.  Grady couldn’t doubt the validity of it- Zane was a master with tech and if anyone could uncover and decode rogue transmissions then it was Garrett.

"Who?"

"No idea."  There was a small smirk that crossed Garrett’s face as he suggested, "Was it you?"

"Fuck you Garrett!" he bit back.  Behind him, Nick shifted uncomfortably, although that probably had more to do with the fact Kelly was on the other end as well rather than anything to do with the Commanders’ usual brand of bickering.

"You’d like that too much I think Ty."

"It’s Grady to you!"

"That’s not what you said the last time we spoke face to face."

Grady growled and if there was a way to strangle someone through a holo transmission than the other Commander would have been dead- Nick had no doubts of that.

Rather than continue along their lines of squabbling, Garrett went back to the topic at hand.  ”There’s a leak on the Basilica.  I’ve had suspicions as such for a while now.”  Grady’s brows stitched together.  ”It’s why you were transferred Grady.  I recommended to the Lord Marshal that your team would be able to sniff them out better than anyone.”

"What?"  That time it was Nick that snapped.  "Why didn’t you fucking tell us?!"

Garrett gave a shrug.  ”Couldn’t be too sure that it wasn’t someone under my own command.”

"That’s why he needed a new Sub-Commander Irish," Kelly spoke up, defending Garrett as he stepped up next to him.  "Despite what you both may think, Garrett _does_ know what he’s doing.”  At their twin snorts Kelly just smiled.

"Fine," Grady gruffed.  "So it’s not someone from your squadron and it’s certainly  _not_ one of my team.  So who?”

"That, Commander Grady, is for you to find out."  Said Commander huffed, crossing his arms.  Before he could start his snarky mouth again though, Garrett offered, "Abbott and I stand ready here to help in whatever capacity we can.  The sooner we sniff out this mole, the faster you get back to the  _Sidewinder._ ”  There was a subtle quirk of his lips as he added, “And me,” before the feed cut.

The low growl rumbled through Grady’s chest.  ”Bastard,” was all he muttered, turning to leave the secured transmission room.  It looked like his team had some work to do.

/End

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://thedenofcaseywolfe.tumblr.com/).


End file.
